Broken and Destroyed
by angels13
Summary: Clary has lived with an abusive father When she is found. She lives with the woman who left her and her brother. When she starts to hang out with the Dauntless crew at her new school she find some can relate one way or another. But when her brothers group:Shadow hunters has a familiar face she hates. He ruined her face . LITERALLY.(ALL HUMAN!rape,violence,M to be safe)
1. Terrors to a Old Sight

Clary's POV~

I was left with a mad man.

10 years ago when I was 6 almost 7, my mother and brother left me with a horrid father. They never told me where they were going but only told me to distract him.

When I was 8 he brought a boy. Jonathan Herondale. He used him as my punishment till we were 14. He refused to do it anymore and that resulted in him leaving but more pain from my father.

Valentine was caught in the act of abuse. They never captured him though. For the last month of summer I've been at my step-dad's, Luke, house. Jonathan and Jocelyn were their as well. I have forgiven yet I can never forget. The emotional trauma is just as bad as the physical. I have a long scar from the corner of my right eye down to my jaw bone.

When u first got here it was awkward as HELL. But I slowly adapted. I met this group of kids. They call themselves, Dauntless. It stands for fearless, strong, crazy, warriors. I fit in great with them. Some luckily go to my school. Most of them know about the Herondale boy and what and Valentine did to me. Our leader, Tobias, was beaten in his home by his dad, Tris, felt lonely when at home, Caleb her brother, was just like her. We take our anger and stress in fighting training. Tomorrow is my first day of school. Even though I never went to actual school, was abused, and Left behind; Valentine still made me learn like a normal child. I was a Junior but have all Senior classes with the Dauntless crew and my brother. Dear lord I have classes with Jon and probably his idiotic friends I have yet to meet for when they are here I'm with Dauntless.

Like we are called Dauntless they call themselves Shadow hunters.

I am sitting in my bed petting my cat that Jocelyn got me when I came here. Crush, like orange crush, she is 6 months old.

Next Day~

I dressed I black leather pants, a dark purple shirt with three-quarter inch sleeves with a small leather strip around the collar with my black knee high boots and black knee high socks. I have tan/red eyeshadow on, black eyeliner, and mascara on.

" Clary! Lets go!" Yells Jon from down stairs. Before I walk out I grab my leather jacket with the hood to hide my scar on my face. " Honey, I talked to the principal she gave you permission to wear your hood ok." I smiled and nodded. I grabed the keys to my motorcycle. Luke and Jocelyn were rich. They even had a giant gym room. Most of it is Jon's equipment but for me the set up a knife throwing station and a small fighting ring with out walls around it so it was a pieces of mats raised 4 feet up with the mat dosending down in a slant.

I pull up to the school I see the dauntless kids. I go up to them. I pull off my helmet and I have my good under neath it. " Hey, Clary." Tris said. " Hey what's up with the hood?" Asked caleb. Tris smacked his shoulder. " My scar, don't want to scare too many people on my first day of school now would I." I say and they laugh. I walk to get my schedule. My first class I had with Tobias. It was English. There is a god! We walk to class. Mrs. Burnright told me to stand in front of the class and introduce my self. " Hi I'm Clary Morgenstern, I like to draw and throw knifes." I say. I see Tobias snicker with laughter. A girl with Blonde hair raised her hand. Mrs. Burnright called her Kaylie. " Isn't it against the rules to wear hats?" She smirks. I wish I could punch it off her face. " Yes but, I don't want to scare to many people on my first day of school so I'm an exception." I say rudely. " But that's not fair." Says an Asian girl next to her. " Shut up Aline!" Yells Tobias. I am gestured to take a seat in the front next to him. I high five him as I sit down and I hear whispering behind my back from mostly the girls.

The day went by fast and Jocelyn said I could have friends over for awhile so the whole Dauntless crew follows me to the 'House', more like Mansion.

Jon's POV~

After school their was lots of talk about a spitfire new girl. Apparently she was part of the dauntless crew. Maybe Clary knows her. The football team and I head to my house. Jace, Alec, Seb, and Simon are in my car. " She has a nice ass if you ask me." said Seb. " Hey is your sister home we want to meet her." Says Jace. All they know is that our dad 'gave up' clary and that's it. " She should be at home." I say. " Is she in like a clique or something yet?" Asked Alec. " Ya, Dauntless." I say. " I thought you said your sister was small and petite. " Simon says. " She is but, she doesn't like to be messed with. Jace that goes for you to. She will throw knifes." I say and the are shocked with horror. " How would you know?"

" Se through three at me yesterday for trying to look at this drawing of a boy. " they laugh.

We pull up and we all go in. The football team heads up stairs to the gym room. I hear laughter. Oh hell Dauntless was here. shit. We walk in and I see Clary hood up fighting Tris. "Come on Clary!" Yells Caleb. They all laugh because he rooting for his sisters apponet. Clary knocks her in the throat and gives the final punch. Clary was name the winner the football team looked shocked and Jace looked like he knew her and wished he didn't.

" what the hell is going on Clary. You could've killed her!" I yell. " Relax I wasn't going to kill her. This is Dauntless. Who are these people. " she says.

" This is the football team and I'm the captain and Jace is the co-captain." I look to Jace and I feel him wince. She looks at Jace. We all have our jerseys on and when she reads his she screams at lunges to attack. " Grab her!" yells Tobias. It takes Tris, Tobias, Calleb and 3 other boys to hold her down. " I WILL KILL YOU HERONDALE!" She yells. Some of the guys laugh. " Jace is she a one night stand or something?" Asked Simon. " Nope, never seen her in my life. " he says. " So you don't remember Clarissa Morgenstern. From when i was 8?" She yells. " Are you armed?" Asked Tobias. She shook her head no. They let her up and she spoke. " You mean to tell that you didn't say anything of your life before you met your friends? Especailly my brother." she says everyone except the dauntless look scared as hell. Dauntless just looks murderous with their all black and dark clothing. " Speak or do you still only answer to Valentines command." How would he know Valentine? He looked as if he was about to shit his pants. She still had her hood up over her scar. " Why do you where that hood?" Asked Seb. " Ask Jace he's the reason why I have to hide my face." she says. I am going to get to the bottom of this because this is scary shit. Everybody looked to Jace. He sighed. " I use to work for her dad sorta. " he says. " If it's so bad apparently take the hood off." She hesitated a bit. She reached for the hood and pulled it down. Everybody gasps when they see the long giant scar on her right side of her face. " And that's just the simplest he did." She says. Her eyes are murderous and her look says run or die.

Clary's POV~

He's here. and I can't believe he has the nerve to lie about what he did. " And that's just the simplest he did." I say. Everyone of his friends are frightened at either that their friend could do something that bad or that my face was so disgusting it was making them sick. I gave a dead stare at Jace. They all pulled out of the room and left for down stairs. I let out a breath. My friends come over to comfort me. " Thanks guys. But I need to deal with this on my own." They nod and they leave. I heard nobody down stairs so I took of my shirt and I was in my sorts bra. Looking at the gym mirrors I see the scars all over my body that can never go away. I still can feel his hands on me and my fathers voice saying. " You are nothing. Jonathan owns you. You are pathetic little whore, slut, bitch." I fall to my hands and knees. I sob lightly trying to hold it in.

I hear Jonathan come up. I look in the mirror to see him behind me bending down to comfort me. " Don't!" I say sternly. " Why?"

" Because I'm disgusting." was all I said before looking at the floor again.

" What do you mean?And what was that with Jace earlier?" I let out a breath.

" The reason I'm like this is because of Jace, my scars, my innocence, my own life." was all I said. He pulls me into a hug. Stroking my hair. Shhhing me to calm down. " I know I've missed everything but I want to know can you tell me?" I look at him. " You really want to know?" He shakes his head yes. I huff a breath. " After you left I figures out what Valentines work was. Sex trafficing." He looked shocked. " He had these people, the circle, the Herondales were in there as well." He looked shocked. " Jace, or Jonathan's, parents talked to Valentine. Once I was eight I would be Jace's." I start to sob again. " Jace took my innocence when we were eight-years old." I sob into his chest. " They would call me bitch, slut, whore, and a piece of shit." " It's ok I won't tell anyone. Continue."

" Everyday he would be their. If I wasn't good enough Jave would beat me. Valentine, Jace, and his parents would laugh. They would watch Jace rape me. They would call me names like bitch and whore. When we were eleven he had to start using condoms. When we were fourteen Valentine wanted him to either do sex with out protection or ruin my face. I have finger nails and teeth marks still on my body from those years. After that they left the business. But Jace had bought me so nobody can touch me but him. Jace owns me. I never thought I would see him again. I'm afraid of just showing my face to a mirror with out horror. And the only reason I'm not dead is because I look so much like Jocelyn that Valentine use to pretend I was her." I was now completely crying. I hear the door open and see Jocelyn and Luke step through. She's crying. " Baby, I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine." She says coming over to me. I guess they heard.

Jon's POV~

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Jace is a playboy but I never even considered it to be that extreme especially with how nice his parents are. I'm going to confront him tomorrow. It's my job to protect her and I haven't.


	2. Explanation Time

Clary's POV~ I woke up to Crush licking my face. I laugh and get ready for hell today. After I was at school I met up with dauntless I told all of the about everything I said to Jon. We head to our first class. I still wearing my hood say down at my desk. One of the football players came up, Sebastian. " Hey what was that about Jace?" Well shit. " I can't tell you but I can tell you if you bug him enough he'll tell you the truth. And to be clear you don't know the real Jace." I smile through my hood. He sighs and walks to his desk.

After today I get home and their is a note on the fridge.

Mum and Luke at work. Went out with the guys be back around 5.

- Jonathan.

Great. Peace and quiet as so I thought. I heard a rustle upstairs. I go to my room and find nothing. When I'm about to turn around I see Jace. He grabs me and pins me to the bed. I let a tear slip. Childhood all over again. " What was that shit yesterday?" He says. " I want your friends to know the real you, what you've done, and what your capable of. Jon already knows all of it." I spit at him. He straddles my waist and puns my hands above my head. He leans down to my neck slowly kissing lightly. " You do know I own you right. Your mine so I can do what ever I want." he whispers into my ear. My body shook with fear. " Jace please don't I," I'm cut off by a scream welling in my throat. I let it out. When I stop I see Jace's hands had unbuttoned my shirt. The reason why I screamed was because when we were 13 Jace had mad and incision mark under my right breast. My boob folds over it now but he had unhooked my bra and he but down hard on that mark. " I'm not the same person I was them but if you want I can be. Let me tell them not you got that. " I shook my head yes.

He let me up and I had put my clothes back on. " I you'd let me explain why I done what I did you'd most likely understand. " he said. " As long as you don't attack me again I'll listen."

after about thirty minutes explaining about how Valentine had his cousin Izzy, locked up and she would be like me if he didn't choose. He didn't want the pain on me of a child to a temporary pain would be best. I quickly understood. " I'm sorry I did that I never meant it to be that big or visible and I surely didn't want both of us to loose it when we were 8." He says I smile. " At least you explained. I can forgive yet can't forget. " he nods understandably. " Does he know where you are?" He asked. " No, at least I don't think so and do you know why he wanted me to have your children?" He shook his head no. He left the house. That night I called dauntless and told them the news. The took it quite well.


	3. T or D

Clary had returning night terrors after that night with Jace. Her worst ones where of when Jace was over for more than one day and when they left them alone together.

It has been 3 months since the little out burst of sudden proportion. Clary and Jace avoided each other most often unless he was over with Jon and she didn't know. Jon had been a brother about what happened. He yelled, cussed, and got the slightest violence when Jace refused to tell the truth. After he spilled to Jon, Luke, and Jocelyn, they forgave him and used Clary's motto, 'I can forgive but can't forget'.

Jace's POV~

Paybacks a BITCH.

After Clary's out burst I talked to her but feeling old habit's, I didn't just scare the shit out of her, I became the old me that wasn't me and I inflicted more pain, emotion/physical/ and if there is such thing, sexual.

I avoid her as much as possible for the past three months. The guys want to know what happened for those seven and a half years. I couldn't just go tell them, "_What happened was I raped her for seven years and beat her. I also own her, for a deal Valentine made with my parents, and 80% of the scars and pain she's felt is from me. We also laughed and our parents watched me rape her from behind a one-way mirror. I only did this so that my cousin could go free and after she was I left her to rot in hell." _

YA that would work wonders for my argument and character.

..

..

..

..

The shadow hunters; Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Maya, Jordan, Jon, Simon, Sebastian, and Jace headed over to Clary and Jon's house for a sleep over. Clary invited Tobias, Tris, and Caleb from Dauntless.

..

..

..

Clary's POV~

Jocelyn and Luke were gone for a week.

Once everybody got here we sat in the living room. I kept my hood on for I don't know the girl with Black hair or the girl with dark brown hair and the sparkly dude next to Alec who seems to be Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, is what Jon told me, just not about the girls. I sat next to Caleb. he leaned over and whispered " Why don't you take your hood off, nobody cares how bad your scar is."

" Because I have yet to meet those two girls and the sparkly guy. All I know is the guys name is Magnus and he's Alec's boyfriend. Also Jon warned me to not to let him get near you with glitter." he suppresses a laugh and turns bright red as do I. " Alright the game is Truth or Dare. Rules- fail to complete or answer truthfully take 1 piece of clothing off and if you refuse to answer or do it you take 1 as well." Jon says coming in the room sitting down next to Jace. we all nod. I am so glad I wore layers, 2 tank tops under my shirt with a sports bra over my real one, and under my jeans I wore spanks. Jon also warned me about Seb and his 'naughty' questions and dares.

" Tris truth or dare?" asked Jon. " Truth." everybody scoffs at her picking truth. " What it takes guts to do a dare but when picking truth you must be able to not be afraid of the question." she smirks and we dauntless high five her. " How'd you get so good at fighting when your so tiny?'

" I trained 4 hours after school alone then I would spare with Caleb or Tobias for 2 hours then I would go do a 10 mile run and conditioning afterward." she says flatly and everybody from shadow hunters stares. " Is it like that with everybody?" asks The black haired girl. " Nope with Clary it's worse. She does a 4 hour self training, 3 hour spare and 20 mile run." he smirks and I hit the back of his head. " OUCH! Jesus, Clary." I smirk and laugh. " Okay, Jace truth or dare."

" dare."

" Dare you to dump three cups of ice cubes in your pants and let them melt. Do this for the rest of the game time." We looked at Tris mischievously. The rest looked at Jace who pulled his shirt off. I roll my eyes when he mouths 'miss this'. Nobody notices thank god. " Clare-Bear truth or dare." I scowl at him and give a growl like a wolf. Jon and the guys look at me weirdly. I hate that name, it was a nick name that he gave me when he met me the first time; he used it when we 'did it'. " 1. Don't call me that and 2. Truth." " What happened after we were 14!" He smirks. I flip him off and take my jeans off. Everyone laughs and Jace give a disappointing frown. " Simon, T of D."

" Dare." I grin mischievously. " Your in for shit Simon." Says Tris.

" Let's see how about you give Jace a make over and the go out on the street and Kiss him in public." The girl with the black hair shot me a look. Seb spit his drink out and Jordan choked on spit; Jon patted Jace on the back and laughed while I smirked. " HELL NO!" Says Simon taking his shirt off pulling the girl with black hair to him. " That's just her simplest dares." Says Tobias. I sit back putting my feet in front of me crossing my arms over my chest chuckling. " What's wrong with you?" Asks the black haired girl. " Iz." Says Jon. I laugh. "et multum duo." I say. And chuckle. Jace scowls and I cock my head to the side. " Why do you wear that hood?" Asked the girl Iz. " Bad face don't know you well." I say. " Take it off Clary." Jon says. I huff. I slip the hood of and she tries to keep a straight face. " I need a drink." I say. " No Alcohol Clary." Jon says. " Damnit Jon." I say be laughs. I stick my tinge out at him playfully. " Seb t or d?"

" d."

" Kiss Clary on the lips. " he smirks I growl again. Seb comes over and kisses me soft in the lips. He pulls away and I stay still like I use to." ita tamen ut, cum tangantur obedientes." Jace says. " Screw... OFF, Jonathan." I say. " What?" ask Jon. " Not you Jace's real name is Jonathan Christopher." They all nod. "Jace T or D?" " Dare. I dare you to tell us what happened in your past together." I laugh. " This should be good." I say laughing. They all look confused when Jace takes his pants off.

After awhile of the game we left to go to sleep. I instead go to the training room leaving the lights of and start throwing knifes. I hear running up the stairs then a scream. the lights flick in and Jace is standing in the middle of the body wall target with a knife 5 cm away from his head. Everybody looks at me. " Dammit I missed, you won't be so lucky next time. What are you doing up here anyway?" " We heard grunts and knifes hitting a wall." " So you'd come up here to where I'm usually at." They nod and leave.


	4. Ambushed and Found

{Spring break}Clary's POV~

Spring break is finally here! Jocelyn and Luke are in California for 1 week, so shadow hunters and some of dauntless are coming over for the time being.

I was in the music room upstairs. I had written a song a few months back. I sit at the piano and start to play and sing.

_Human_

_But I'm only humannnn_

_and I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only humannnn_

_and I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head _

_Your knifes in my heart_

_You build me up and then I'd fall apart_

_because I'm only humannnnnnnn_

_I'm only humannn_

I hear clapping. I turn and see Jace. I turn back around when he starts walking towards me. He sits next to me. " You don't have do be afraid you know."

" what do you mean?"

" When Iz and Maya or others are around besides me, your brother and dauntless you hide your beautiful face." He says. He thinks I'm beautiful? He can't he's the one who caused this yet I still have a fast non feared heart beat. " Well I do because it's a reminder of it all. Like when you guys are swimming I will train, draw, or paly music."

" You probably think I'm only being nice because of the past or I want to get in your pants but I actually um am sorry and so are my parents. We were planing on taking you with us but there wasn't enough time. I'm sorry for what I've done and I truly do like... " I kiss him. Maybe I can give him a chance. I have Jocelyn a chance when I thought she hatted me that's why she left me. " You talk to much." I say and he kisses me this time. " Well this time I'm taking everything slow and we're doing this right between us." I nod and grab his hand to head down stairs. Pulling my hood up. Everybody shows up downstairs. " Lets get ready then meet in the back yard at the pool." they nod and head up." Are you swimming with us?" asked the girl with brown hair from the other night, guessing she's Maya. " I might sit and draw outside while you guys swim."

"Why? Oh and I'm Maya by the way." she smiles and I nod. " Because " I'm not comfortable with so little clothes on." " Is that why you wear that." she gestures towards my jacket and I nod. We get to my room and they changed. " At least you can put a swim suit on and like shorts and a shirt on. PLEASE!" says Tris. " Fine." all the girls cheer. I get changed in the red bikini Jocelyn had bought me just incase. I put swim shorts on and a longs sleeve gray thin shirt on. I make my hair cover the right side of my face and walk out. They squeal with joy. " Lets move your hair out of you face now." Iz says. " NO um.. I like it like this." she nods.

We walk out of the house and see the guys in the pool. Jon says" Never thought in a MILLION years would you NOT wear that ridiculous hood." They laugh and I stick my tongue out at them playfully. " Are you swimming?" asked Seb, I shrugged. Tobias, Seb, Simon, and Jon got out of the pull and came over to where I was sitting, grinning mischievously. they pick me up and throw me in the pool when Jace comes outside. " Awwww, I was guna do that." We laugh. " I'm guessing your on good terms finally." Says Seb we laugh. " I guess you could say that." Jace replies.

" hey don't mind me asking what happened here?" Maya pointed at the top of my chest under my collar bone. It was a scar that traced my collar bone and then went between my cleavage a little. " Knife incident." I say and shrug. They looked shocked. Except Jon and Jace. Hey just glared at each other.

After awhile of swimming we were fixing to get out and go in. "Lets go watch a movie!" Says Iz. " I think not. You are all coming with us. " i hear boys chuckling in the shadows of the patio. I have no idea how they got in. Probably picked the lock. " Oh ya and you are?" Asked Jace. " Well Jonathan Herondale, nice to see you bos. Will be very happy."the man smirked as him and 3 others stepped out near the pool two of them pulled a gun. " Get out girls." They said. They looked to be about 18-20 years old or so. Except for two of them; Blackwell & Pagborn. Valentines best men. We step out of the pool and the younger guys came to grab Tris and me while Pagborn and Blackwell grabed Iz and Maya. They bound the girls hands behind their back. They almost got mine till I started to try and break free. " Stop moving bitch, their are worse things then death and I know you know what they are." He said. His hands went to go into my bottoms and touch my butt. Him being stupid he had put the gun back at his side like his other younger friend and forgot to bind my hands. Right before his hands get in their in stomp on his foot elbo his lip and grabed the gun from the holster hand put it to his head. " Nice try prick, now drop. " I say. And i hit his neck with the butt of the gun, nocking him out. I turn to see the other guy with the other gun. He's trying to shoot but triggers stuck. I do the same thing to him when Pagborn charges me. Blackwell behind him. I kick Pagborn's stomach and punch Blackwell's temple. I grab Pagborn off the ground and put the gun to his head. " Did _he_ send you!" I slightly yell. He was silent. " I said," " y..yes he did don't shoot. We follow orders." I debate wether to shoot him or not. Not. " Fine you and Blackwell will be the messengers. Tell him if he tries one more time. Whoever he sends I will kill instantly no hesitation then I will come for him. Got it?" I say they nod. " Good now go." I let to and they run over and out the fence. They guys in the pool with the girls that had recently jumped in so they could untie them. They look at me like I had seriously killed the guy. " What the HELL was that and who is _he_?" Seb asks. " huu, they are my fathers men."

" Who's your father?" " Valentine Morgenstern." They looked flipped out. " The the...sex trafficker?" The girls say with horror. I nod. The younger guys wake up and I grab the guns I hand one to Jace when he get out of the pool. " Now tell me who the shit fuckig hell you are prick!" I yell grabbing the one who tries to touch me. " What's it to you? Are you mad because he wasn't the one touching you I get it, Valentine told me you belong to him." He smiles splitting his lip. I give him a murderous look. I grab his shirt tighter and lift him to his feet. " I. Belong. To. No. One. Got that bastard." I say sternly. He smirks again. " Come on spitfire let's have fun shall we." He NEW that Jace called me spitfire when we... My thoughts trailed off when his hands cuffed my front. I kneed his 'jewls' and pushed him to the floor. " Touch me again and you will die." I whispered into his ear so no one could hear. " I've killed once I can kill again. "

" Whore." He gasped in pain. " Nope. You are." I nicked him out again. I turn to see the other guy nicked out as well. " Well sorry ya had to hear that shit but I am going to interrogate these guys when they wake up so..."

" We want to as well." They say.

" No." i say

" Why?"

" Because my methods are more my dad's style." I say. " We font care."

" Fine, but no showing any emotion at all no wincing and Defiantly no stoping me no matter what. " they nod.


	5. THe talk

Clary had woken up exceptionally early that day and went to were thy had the guys from yesterday. She had investigated for awhile the. Went to make breakfast.

Jace's POV~ " Let's go find out our own stuff." I hear Jordan say when I come out of my sleep. Jon's still asleep. I hear ya and yeses. They get up and go to the holding room. I follow. " What can we do for ya today?" Those sly bastards are trying to seem nice. " we want to know what's up between Jace and Clary." They guys nod. " Okay. When clary was six her brother and mum left her. When she was eight her dad caught a girl, she was the cousin of Jace. If they wanted her back they would be her torturers. Jace raped her for 6 years and also put most of the big scars on her like the face and neck. He also gave more permanent marks with out a weapon such as using his teeth and nails. The reason she's so cold is because of that and she can't except the fact that Jace owns her and she has no freedom. Basically a slave." I turn because I couldn't here anymore of this. I see no sign of clary anywhere when I get back to the living room. ..

Clary's POV~ I heard talking in the holding room. I stand at the door listening. ", because she can't except the fact that Jace owns her. Basically a slave." They know. Great. NOT. I step in and hold my head high. " I think that's enough." I say. They turn and look scared. I walk to the guy from yesterday. " Listen here Bastard tell me where a Valentine is and you can go or I can get the cops down here. You now they don't give mercy like I do. " I smile tentatively. He smirks back. " Not till I get what I want. " I roll my eyes. " What'd he want?" Asked Tris." What most of my dad's men want. Sex." I give a fake smile to her and turn around. I whisper in his ear. " If you want some tell me but I need answers first. Come on pretty boy." I laugh seductively. He groans. "He's...At the old worn down manor in the east side of Brooklyn." I nod. " Good do you now why he wants me pregnant with Jace's only?" " The deal. " " What was the deal?" He shook his head. I got what I needed we took them to the police and handed it over to them. Everybody ate silently. " I was her." Says Iz. We look at her in question. " I was the girl Jace saved when we were little. I am technically his cousin. " I nod. " It's ok it's in the past. I forgive you and everybody except Valentine. " she nods.

..

..

Jace couldn't grasp the thought of Clary liking him after all those years, but in the thought of him liking her it was unquestionable, he did.

Clary's POV~

I heard a door bell ring and I went to the door, there stood a man and Woman. They seemed familiar but I couldn't figure where I had seen them." Hello does Clarissa Morgenstern live her?" the man asked, I nod," That's me. And You are?" they looked shocked and had something in their eyes. Sympathy and sorrowfulness? " Um, I don't know if you recognize us but were um... Jace's parents." That's it! that's what I know them from. " Um I remember um.. do you need me to get Jace?" " Um no were here to talk to you." my mind struck with fear. " um, me?" " Yes, but were not here to harm you we just want to talk." I nod and gesture the in. Everyone was upstairs in the game room playing video games so we would be alone. " What's this about?"

" We talked to Jace, well more like over heard him but, um... We wanted to say sorry I don't know if he,"

" I know what happened and why I've forgiven so." they nod and speak again. " Good and also we over heard our son talking of you about that you might be together?" Ugg, great.

" Um I think we are and if you think it's because of the' deal ' it's not." they nod. " Okay, we just wanted to make sure." then they left.

I walk up stairs to the game room. " Who was their?" asked Jon. " Jace's parents." Jace looked horrified. " What'd you guys um... talk about." he gulped. " Oh nothing really the just dropped by to say ya know sorry and things like your mum said that she'd ' over heard' you talking about liking me." I smirk everybody snickers. " I'm getting food." I say and go down stairs. Jace I know followed me. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me to him." I really do like you ya know." he says seductively in my ear sending shivers up my spine. " I know and I like you to I just don't want to drag you into the hole a lot deeper than you already are." " Oh well cause you aren't getting rid of me that easily." he turns me around and kisses me lips softly. I pull away, " I'm hungry and lets tell the others."

When we told the others Iz's exact words were. " I knew it the sexual tension between you two is too much.

..

..

Celine's POV~

What we left all I could think about was that poor girl. what we did nobody deserved, nobody." Celine she forgave us and she knows and all we need to do is make sure Valentine doesn't get her or Jace and so he can't complete that stupid agreement." Stephan said. He was right but, we couldn't do mush because some one crashed into us, someone we knew and fear horribly.


	6. Safe or Maybe Not

Next Day~ There was a nock at the door when they opened it police men were there. " Um we've come to inform Jace Herondale that his parents have gone miss from a car crash yesterday. No trace of them." Jace heard the officer speak. They closed the door when the officer left. Clary turned toward Jace and hugged him tight. " Are you okay?" " I don't really know." " Your staying here till they find your parents. Mum and Luke will be gone for another week or two." Jon says. Jace nods. " Just NO sex with my sister." Everybody cracks up till they figured he wasn't kidding.

Jace' POV~

I cant believe my parents are gone. I bet it was, Valentine, that took them too get back at me. I just hope that he doesn't go for Clary, Jon, Luke or Jocelyn. We Must be on our toes when we get back to school, Who knows what could happen.

I'm sitting in my room on my bed at Clary's, when Clary knocked on the door coming in. " Babe are you alright " she asks me coming to sit next to me. " I don't know? Do you think Valentine took them?"

" Babe, there is no doubt in my mind that he did do it. I guarantee he has them and we will get them back I promise. " I nod. I pull her closer and lay where she's on my chest and I'm laying at on the bed. She snuggles into my neck and I kiss her head. We fall asleep that way.

..

..

(Back to School.)

..

Clary's POV~

for the last couple of days we haven't heard anything I the Herondales. Jace has gotten better about being depressed. He was staying home today and I was going to school cause he made me.

Its lunch time and I am sitting with Tobias, Tris, Caleb, Jon, Iz, Seb, Simon, Alec, Maya, Jordan, and Magnus. when a bell goes off. " I trudderrrr." It's dies down. Just to be safe I text jace.

**" Hey, an alarm for intruder went off then it just shut of in The middle of the word intruder."~C**

**" I want u and the guys to go to a bathroom and sit if anything gets more suspicious. I want nothing to happen guys especially u."~J **

**" K. Text ya when were in there or when it's clear :) ;)" ~ C**

**"K :*"~J**

"Come on guys let's hide in the bathrooms to be safe." I say. They nod. We head to the bathrooms and the girls and I get to the ladies we pull out our phones and text our boyfriends.

**" Were in the bathrooms."~C**

**" Good babe be safe.~ J**

**" I will Luv u."~C**

**" Luv u to."~J**

then a gun shot goes off. I put my hand over my mouth to hold down a scream like the girls. They are crying for fear and I'm fixing to. I text Jace.

**" O my God a gun was just shot. "~C**

**" Was it near u?!" ~J**

**" it sounded loud but not like in the hallway more like towards cafe. But the gis and I are scared. What if it's Valentine?" ~C**

**" Idk babe I should've come to school with you today just incase."~ J**

**" No it wouldn't have mattered either way at least ur safe."~C**

**" ring ring:" **it's Jace calling. I answer it.

" Babe are you guys alright." I put him in speaker. " Um ya I think so nobody's hurt just freaked out." " what about you?" He asks. " I'm more freaked out. I can't go back with Valentine. And what he does none of the girls will even imagine. It's about 90x times worse than imagined. " he let's out a breath. I hang up when I hear footsteps. I text him.

**"They're coming. Help. I luv you always :*."~C**


	7. Force and Decisions

Jace's POV~ I get the text for clary. They have my clary. I remembered that the guy said he live in an old mansion in east Brooklyn. I google finding the coordinates and grab my keys and go. Clary's POV~ The girls are crying lightly praying to god. When the door bursts open they give a shrike and I am struck with fear there is standing my father, Pagborn, Blackwell, and the two guys from the other day. " Grab my daughter Daniel and everybody else grab a girl. I struggle against his hold. " I will kick your shitty ass if you even," I loose my train of thought when the tops are tight around my wrists and I am cropped by the guy Daniel, in the front. I try to move but a cloth was out over my mouth and darkness comes only hearing the pleads of the girls for the guys not to touch them like that.

Jace's POV~

I drive into the old manor and I call the police and inform them about what has happened they are on their way and I'm going in on my free will. When I get in there I go into a room. I see Clary chained to a wall standing; tears run gin down her face and the guy from the other day,standing over clary; my clary. Clary,only in undergarments and her tied up.

Clary's POV~

when I wake up I'm chained to a wall. I get up looking around. My old room more like cell. The door opens and in comes Daniel. " Clarissa, glad your awake. Though not in the predicament I was hopping for." He smirks wickedly. Walking over to me he pull out a dagger. " Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. With the knife." fear struck my body. It's childhood all over again. Then I remember everyone else. " Where's my brother and our friends.

" In different cells. The girls are sold already so if you hear screams ignore them. As well as the boys they are somewhere around here probably being beaten." he stride over to me taking the knife cutting down my shirt. " For someone with so many scars you certainly are very beautiful." he whispers in my ear." Sorry but the little deal about your daddy and Jace's parents is off. Your mine now angel. " he slides his hands down my bare side to my collar bone. Carefully tracing my scar that goes between my cleavage. He smirks and nods slightly. " Yup this has to go." he says. Taking the knife and cutting down my jeans so they fall off immediately. Once again he runs his hands down my bare sides. They come to cuff the curve if my ass. " Don't you dare." I threat. " Or what." He chuckles gropping my butt and pushing it into him. He is basically making my dry hump him. I am praying to god that someone will come rescue me soon. Then I feel... o god. I feel his pants stretch and it poke through his pants. I let a tear shed when I feel it go inbetween my legs. " Angel don't cry, I know you'll love it. Tell me what you want." I look at him. " I. want. Jace." His smile falls. He lowers his head and bites the skin of my thigh. I whimper in pain. He gets up and I hear a zipper. I god please.

I feel his chest vibrate when I whimper again. I soon feel it poking the top of my hip. I hear a door open and see...Jace. I am filled with hope. " Get away from here!" He yells and charges at Daniel. Daniel quickly zips his pant up and puts the dagger to my throat. " I don't think so Jonathan." He smirks and pulls a remote from his pocket. He pushed a button and soon in come Valentine and a few others. They restrain Jace and chain him to the other wall. " Jonathan, you can't get out of this one so easily. You refused to give Clarissa a child so I must take matters into my own hands yet again." he chuckles and Valentine leaves and so do the men with him. It's Jace chained on the opposite wall, perfect view for what's about to happen, my restraints on my arms pulled tighter. That leaves Daniel to do his worse.

Isabelle's POV~

I wake up only in under ware and a bra. I am tied up by ropes. Only my hands and arms though. I look around and the same is done to Tris and Maya. I see Simon, Tobias, and Jordan chained to the wall beside us. everyone is waking up; the girls and I start to panic when three men around our age come through the door. They gag us. They each have a knife in their hands. They turn to the boys who are moaning from waking up. They look at us with worry, anger, and sorrow. " Thus is what happens to your pretty girlfriends when you start to get in the way of the Morgenstern organization.

They turn towards us. The pull me in the middle of the room. They cut my underwater off.

A few minutes later I pieced everything together. Tris, Maya, and I were just raped in the middle of the room I front of everyone. Including our boyfriends.

Clary's POV~

I try and not let tears stream when my bra was cut from my body. Daniel's mouth latches on my neck. Kissing his way down to my right breast, he takes my nipple in his mouth and sucks. I try to not look at Jace who's watching.

Tears star to come down my face when I hear Jace yelling to stop. Daniel just chuckles and bites down HARD on my nipple. I let out a light scream of pain and agony rip through my body. When he cut my underwater of I crossed my legs to hide my self. He got down on his knees and opened my legs. He started licking and nipping at my clit. I whimper and restrain against the chains. He gets up from his position and let's it out. He soon let's hit length into me. He slams me I to the wall and made me whimper of hurt. He places his hands at my sides and roles his hips into mine. His head goes to the crook of my neck and his hot breath makes me let more tears fall. " Clary, Clary look at my ok look at me it'll be over soon." I turn towards him and open my eyes. He's struggling to get free and get to my aid.

Daniel stops and zips his pant up again. He reaches over in the corner and grabs clothes. He throws them at my feet and whispers into my ear," Next time I won't use a condom angel. Get dressed and your dad will be in here in a minute. He unlocks my chains and as I get dressed he unlocks Jace's. I crawl over to him and hug him tightly." I'm sorry Clary, it's my fault."

" No it's not. It's not Jace. Oh god I forgot about the others." I say. He kisses my lips lightly pulling me into him as if he could mold us together. I snuggle into his shoulder when a door opens. Valentine steps through with two men. They grab me and hall me out of the room. We head toward a long corridor. I'm thrown into my old room with the bed and a dresser, closet and nightstand. It's still all white.

Jace's POV~

I can't believe that prick did that. When Clary snuggles into me she's suddenly taken from my grasp and out of the room. In front of my was Valentine. " So Jonathan, is Clarissa going to bore your child or Daniel's? Hmm?" I think for a second. I hope Clary can forgive me. " Mine."


	8. Baby and rescue

Clary's POV~

I haven't been waiting awhile but someone comes quicker than I expected. I turn it's Jace. I rush over to him hugging him tightly. " Clary I'm sorry but I," he looks confused. " You...You what Jace?" Jace had pain in his eyes. I could tell what was about to happen. " If...I mean... um.. Valentine wants you to bore my child but if don't give you one, it'll be Daniel." he sighs he pulls me tightly against him. I pull my head from his neck, I look him in the eyes." It's ok, just i'm glad it's you."

He kisses me; falling towards the bed. We land with our lips still intact on each others. Jace starts down on my neck biting, licking, and sucking. With in a few moments were under the old white comforter, naked.

I moan in pleasure as Jace takes my nipple in his mouth and teases it with his tongue. I arch into, grabbing his hair pulling him against me more. " ...Jace." I moan.

He's making this a game. It's time for me to take the lead. I chuckle flipping us over to where I'm on top. I take my finger nail and drag it lightly from his chest down to hip bone. I feel him shudder underneath me. I chuckle at the idea that I know what I'm doing. I draw patterns right above where his pelvis dips below.

His fingers dig harder into my thighs. I take my hand can clasp it around his arousal. He gives a throaty moan to show satisfaction. I squeeze it harder making his hips buckle underneath me. I decide to take it up a notch. " _mmm..._ Jace like?" I say seductively in his ear. " _Y...yes_." i laugh a little at his muttering. I feel his body shiver as I pump my hand on his length. " What does Jonathan want?" I knew it drove him crazy when I said his real name.

" Oh... God Clary I," he ever finished because I give him a kiss on the lips. I pull away and whisper in his ear. " I think I know something you'd like." I bite my lip.

I dive under the covers and I hear Jace mutter something. I make butter fly kisses on his lower abs. I slowly male my way down to the tip of his cock. I take his length into my mouth sucking slowly to tease him even more. The covers come off over our bodies and I know Jace had done that. His hands are in my hair pulling me into him. His hips buckle making his length go further in my mouth. He releases in my mouth. I pull up and crawl back over his body. " Jace like?" I ask. He opens his eyes and before I know it I'm on my back and Jace is now on top. " Pay back Clarissa." He says.

He licks between my breasts down to my lower abdomen. I shuttered as his tongue went lower. " _Jace!_" I moan When I feel him hitting my clit. I arch my back pushing into him. His tongue enters me. Licking up my juices. My hands clentch the shits beside me trying to suppress a gasp when his fingers linger around my entrance. " _Jace Please._" I gasp out. _" mmmm. Your so wet clary-bear." _

I shuttered at the name. He chuckles immensely. He pulls out slowly. " Time for the real fun." he whispers nipping at my ear. I feel his hardness enter me with force. A wave of immense pleasure washes over my body. He's pumping in and out. I roll us over to where I'm on top.

I roll my hips to match his thrusts. After what feels like years. He releases and I collapse on his chest. " I'm sorry it has to be this way." he says playing with one of my curls. I pull the blanket over us; snuggling into him. " At least we're in this together." he nods.

.. Hours later..

I wake up. There's clothes for us on the dresser. I go and get dressed. I see Jace had gotten dressed as well. He pulls me to him. I sob a little into his chest. " It's going to be okay we'll get out of this." then a gun shot goes off. Their are screams and yells from the halls. I hear the door being broke down. I collapses and an officer steps through. " Whats your names?"

" Jace Herondale and Clary Morgenstern." They nod. " Okay come with us. Valentines been restrained and is headed over to the pre-sink." we nod. We follow them out of the building. I see Jon and everyone. Iz, Maya, and Tris are crying into their boyfriends shoulders. I run over to them and hug them. " I'm so sorry guys." I say." What happened?" I asked. " they sob harder. Simon let's out a breath. " They were... They were raped I front of us and in the middle of the room." I pull the girls to me. " I'm sorry for dragging you guys into my mess. " " it's ok you couldn't prevent it. What happened to you."

I let out a breath. " I was raped as well in front of Jace. Then Valentine gave Jace a choice. His child or One of his mens. " they have shocked faces on. " So that means your most likely..." Iz trails off. I nod. " What about us?" They ask. " When they ya know rape they use protection. They won't risk it." they guys sigh in relief. " Where's Jon?" I ask. They have the most pained expression. " He had major gashes on him and cuts. From what we heard it was immediate surgery." I look at the ground as Simon speaks softly. " They said he'll be fine." I nod.

" They just haven't found Jace's parents. " I am struck with panic. I hear a yell and look over my shoulder. I see an officer talking to Jace. He's nodding slightly and looks really depressed. I go over to him. " Jace?" I pull him into a hug.

" My parents their dead." He says. I real an ache in my chest at Jace being depressed. " Everything will be okay Jace. Who are you going to live with now?" " The lightwoods." he says. I nod and pull him to me. " We better get to the hospital." I say. " Jon's in surgery." I add.


	9. Family is forever

I am siting in my room with Jace. My mum and Luke are at the hospital checking on Jon. " Hey everything's going to be ok." He pulls me to him. The timer goes off. I look down. Positive. I start to cry. " What are we going to do Jace?"

". We are having a baby. We're going to be wonderful parents and after he is born were getting married. Not because of him but because I love you and I always will." I love you to but how are we going to take care of it and who said it was a boy?" He chest vibrates with laughter. " I think I would know if it was a boy or girl and we could move in together. I have my parents mansion, Herondale Inc., and The fortune. You can live with me."

" As long as it's okay with you. " I say. He pulls my face to his, whipping away my tears. " I would love that. I could never get tired of seeing your face. " I smile at him before kissing. He pulls back and smirks. " And with you ragging hormones. I don't want to miss it. "

" You are such a guy. A girl has to cary the baby. Take care of it most of the time. Give birth. And what do guys get? Sex." I flat out said. " Why Clarissa. What make you think I would want to have sex with you and your sex craving emotions for nine moths. Would you really consider me that type of guy?" He says cockily. " Who said my hormones aren't going to kill you with my intense dominant side?" Hmm?" I say. he laughs.

I let out a sigh." Let's call your Mum and Luke." he says. " How about we go up their instead, I want to see Jon." he nods.

At the Hospital..

We walk into Jon's room, he is hooked up to a few machines. " Hey." I say.

" Hey, so how's everything?" " Good how's your side?" " Still hurts like hell. Did you take the test?" I nod. " So what was um the result?"

" Positive." I say above a whisper. he sighs. " Are you guys keeping it." " Ya, I inherited everything of my parents, so Clare's going to move in with me after everything settles down." he nods. " You should get some rest. Love you." " Love you to. and Jace," " Ya?"

" You better take care of my sister and my nephew."

" Ugh, why does everyone think it's a boy?" they laugh. " What I could be a girl."

" Yah, or more than." says Jon. " Don't joke like that."

" I'm just saying that it's most likely going to be a boy." We leave Jon and go home. Everything my mind thinks about is having the baby.

_4 Months later._

Jace and I are at the doctors fixing to figure out what the baby is. We are called into the ultra sound room.

I lay down and the doctor come in. The gel was put on my bump and the sensor glides over it. " That's strange I think.." the doctor trails off. " Is there something wrong?"

" nothing wrong just weird." " How?" jace asks. " well ;ast time you came in their was only one child. Now theirs 2...3 babies." My eyes widen at the statement, Jace looks like he's about to drop dead. " 2 boys and one girl." she says exiting the room to get the pictures. " I am going to fucking kill Jon."

" Why?"

" He jinxed us." he laughs. " Whatever and I told you they were most likely boys."

9 months later...

I lay in the hospital bed. Jace comes in. " Hey, how yah holding up, babe?"

" I feel like getting hit by a bus." he laughs softly. " How are they doing?" " good, Annabelle, doesn't like Jude to roll over on her and Grant doesn't like to be ignored and has a very short temper for a little guy." I laugh and It hurts. " Hey, don't strain yourself." I smile lightly. " Get some rest. I bet 8 hours of labor must be exhausting." he kisses my head and walks out of the room.


End file.
